


pour yourself on me

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, cold day of shooting, Misha knows exactly how to warm Jensen up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour yourself on me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. For the amazing, wonderful [](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/profile)[**playthefool**](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/) ♥♥ Also I was getting sad of writing so much and not getting to post any of it, so I had to get this out of my system :p

  
It's cool and crisp in Vancouver and Jensen can see Misha's breath floating in front of him as he walks towards Jensen from the on-location set. Even from a distance Jensen can see the dark circles under Misha's eyes, and wonders if Makeup had bothered hiding them during the last-minute interview that had been thrown at them.

"That went well, I think." Jensen cocks an eyebrow at Misha's words when he finally reaches him.

"You told them you're going to chop up and deliver rhino bits to all of your followers." Jensen turns around, doubling back from where he came from to match Misha's pace.

"It'll get us votes. Publicity will appreciate it. And I'll send everyone dried apricots or something."

Jensen huffs out a laugh. "Publicity already doesn't know what to do with you sometimes." He slows his pace when he feels Misha's fingers curl around the edge of Dean's jacket.

"But you do," he murmurs, leaning in to breath warm against Jensen's neck. A shiver runs down Jensen's back and he starts to lean into Misha, appreciative for the warmth and support.

A loud yell jerks him upright and Jensen can see Misha smirking at him as someone jogs up to them.

"Make sure you guys change in your trailers." The PA pauses in front of Jensen and Misha. "Just leave the clothes there and lock up afterwards, and someone will bring them back to set."

Jensen raises a hand in acknowledgment, and he can feel Misha bump back up against him.

"We should make it easy on them," Misha states, and Jensen doesn't even bother to look over at him, just leads them past his trailer and towards Misha's. Misha raises an eyebrow and Jensen smirks at him.

"They know better than to just walk in on you."

"Mmmm," Misha agrees, heading inside.

  
Jensen locks the door behind them, staying still as he counts in his head. He gets to _three_ before he can feel Misha behind him, fingers untucking Dean's shirts from under the jacket.

Jensen's forehead hits the door when fingers slide up his back, icy cold from Misha's refusal to wear gloves during the interview and Jensen knows why now. He tries to stay still but the higher Misha's touch gets the more Jensen tries to arch away from it, until he's pressed up tight against the door, Misha pinning him in place.

He's overheated, too many layers piled on but Misha ignores them, sliding his hands around to tease Jensen's nipples. Jensen bucks back, pushing against Misha but he's not moving, just reaching down to fiddle with Jensen's jeans and boxers and tug them down a bit.

Then Misha stops moving, just leans in close to lick along the edge of Jensen's ear and nip at the lobe, his hands ghosting over the curls at the base of Jensen's cock.

"Fuck, come on," Jensen groans out, trying to hitch his hips up for contact. He can feel Misha smile against his neck, the sudden sharp nip of teeth that leaves him whimpering. "Better not leave a mark, Makeup'll get pissed."

"You're really worried about what they think right now?" Misha murmurs, finally wrapping his fingers around Jensen's dick.

Misha's hands are still cold and the touch has Jensen swearing and pulling away, his bare ass backing into Misha. Jensen can feel how hard Misha is through his jeans and he rolls his hips, grinning at the moan he gets in response.

Misha leans in close as his hand speeds up on Jensen's cock, his breath tickling Jensen's neck. "Dunno why you're laughing Jen, cause after you come I'm going to bend you over my couch and make you beg for it."

Jensen's eyes shut at the promise held in those words and he thrusts into Misha's grasp, his hands bracing himself against the door to keep himself up. His orgasm takes him by surprise, fast and messy and he can feel Misha curve around him, helping him stay upright.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he opens his eyes again, but Misha's still here, fingers lightly stroking circles over Jensen's skin. Jensen's breathless, and he twists around in Misha's arms to lean against the clean part of the door, pulling the other man in for a deep kiss.

Misha pulls back first, running his fingers through Jensen's hair with a soft smile. When he meets Jensen's gaze his lips curve into a smirk that sends a thrill through Jensen's body. "Take your place," he murmurs, fingers sliding down to cup Jensen's chin and tilt his head up. "You know what to do."


End file.
